Who loves you more
by Herat
Summary: Leo wins a bet he had made with Raph 2 years ago, when Mikey reveals that he is the first to ' i love you' to him. I do not own Tmnt. a new start for our leader is just around the corner.
1. who loves you more

_Leo was the first one up when he saw Mikey. it was 6:00 am he usually wasn't up this early. Yet here he was practicing by himself for once. leo got out his Katanas and went to practice with his baby brother. _

_" Hey Mikey, glad your awake cause i could use a sparring partner." Mikey stopped practicing and shook his head._

_" Why?" Leo just laughed and put his hand on Mikey's shoulder._

_" Well it's not every day i get to bond with my baby brother!" Mikey just shoved Leo's hand away and was now eye level with Leo._

_" Why now? you never cared before! in fact none of you guys cared about me unless I get injured or worse!" Leo shoved Mikey right back sending him to the ground._

_" Mikey I care about you and always will!" Mikey just laughed at Leo._

_" Really Leo! is that why you let Raph beat me?! cause i feel so loved" Leo felt guilty that his actions didn't match his true feelings. Leo sat on the ground next to Mikey._

_" I'm not perfect Mikey,I can't be there all the time for you. truth is i trust Raph, I trust he won't go too far. if i can't trust Raph then I can't trust anyone! i didn't mean to make you hate me, I love you too much, isn't that enough" Mikey felt guilty that he had driven Leo to tears. but he had gotten the answer he wanted. _

_" Yeah i'm just sad that it took so long for you to say it." Leo was confused at this._

_" what are you talking about?" Mikey just shook his head and started to walk away._

_" your the only one who said it and now your denying it like it's a curse. go spar with someone else." Leo grabbed mikey's arm._

_" Mikey! i know what i said and i'm not denying anything, just what do you mean don't the others tell you, i bet donny has a million times." Mikey pulled his arm away in anger._

_" no they don't Leo." Leo just smiled._

_" Wait so you mean i'm the first! out of everyone! including Raph!?" Mikey was thinking Leo was on something, but he nodded his head._

_" Yeah, and what the shell are you so happy for?" Leo just pulled mikey into a hug._

_" It means I won mikey! I won the bet! ha ha!" mikey was still being shaken and jolted by Leo's hugging and jumping._

_" put me down leo, what do you mean a bet?" Leo finally put Mikey down._

_" Raph and i made a bet 2 years ago to see which one of us loved you more and since i the leader and the oldest brother am the first to say 'i love you' to you. I get infinate bragging rights! mwa ha ha ha!" Mikey just smiled cause he had an Idea._

_" Leo. Raph and Donny won't believe you unless they see it. So when they come for practice-" Leo cut Mikey off_

_" we'll rub in their faces! mwa ha ha ha!" Mikey just rubbed his head_

_" yeah Leo, lets go with that." Leo grabbed Mikey's hand as he ran to the elevator._

_" no time to waste baby bro! we need to come up with an inflawible plot! one they will never forget mwa ha ha ha!" Splinter watched as Mikey and Leo disappeared in the elevator to come up with a plan._

_" may this be a new beginining for you my sons." Splinter picked up mikey and Leo's weapons and put them next to the collumn. when leo ran out of the elevator._

_" Mikey we forgot our weapons! oh morning sensei." Splinter winked at Leo._

_" good morning my sons, and good luck with you plan." Leo bowed to his sensei._

_"thank you master, but me and mikey will be late for practice." Splinter waved his son goodbye as Leo once again ran into the elevator now with both of their weapons. _


	2. The Jealous One

Master Splinter was preparing the dojo for Raph and donatello's training session. Raphael was the first one in the dojo, which was the first for him. but it made him proud none the less to be better than Leo for once.

" Hey master, where's your favorite student?" Splinter laughed as he set up the weapons Donny and Raph would use.

" He is having some much needed time with your baby brother, it is good for them both. today it is just you and Donatello." Raph crossed his arms and laughed.

" nice one master! where is Leo?" Splinter sat down in the middle of the dojo waiting for Donatello to arrive.

" does it bother you Raphael that your brother is doing what you won't?" Raph started to walk away since his pride was hurt by this.

" I'll go get donny master." Splinter got up and put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

" my son, there is more to life than training. we must set time for eachother if were going to be a family and a team." Raph threw his sai into the punching bag and walked to donny's lab. Splinter just shook his head and once again sat down to wait for his 2 sons to arrive for training. Raph walked into Donny's lab, aparrently Donny was working on a new upgrade for the tracking systems on the shell cell.

" Master's waiting for us." Donny stopped what he was doing, grabbed his bo staff and by the tone in Raph's voice some thing was bothering him.

" Yeah, so what's wrong?" Raph just sat down on the floor and cried. Donny was about to leave when Raph grabbed his arm.

" Leo, he's doing what I won't?" Donny chuckled.

" Since when has that ever bothered you" Raph pulled Donny down so they were eye level.

" don't you get it! he's being the brother to mikey that i ain't! he's spending time with mikey, time that i should've spent with him! time you should've spent with him. but no I had to be a jerk and now I lost any chance i ever had!" Donny felt guilty at the laugh that just came out of his mouth but he couldn't help it. Raph pushed Donny into the wall and got up to leave.

" i knew you wouldn't understand." Donny still laughing grabbed Raphs leg making him stop.

" Raph, you being upset over a challenge is what's funny!" Raph grabbed donny by the front of his shell lifting him off the ground.

" what Challenge!? if you know something spill it!" Donny lifted his arms in surrender.

" didn't you and Leo make a bet 2 years ago?! bout whoever says ' i love you' or something to mikey." Raph pulled donny closer.

" What about it?!" Donny couldn't break free of Raph's grip.

" Can't see what Leo's doing! he's trying to win the bet! but-" Raph got sick of Donny's games and and decided to put him down.

" but what?!" Donny got scared but he decided to clean this mess he got himself.

" who does mikey love more? that's how you'll beat Leo." Raph grinned an evil smile making Donny nervous.

" Raph? whatever your planning don't do it!" Raph patted donny on the back and started to walk out of the lab.

" what? i'm just following your your advice brother of mine! let's get going before Splinter gets suspicious!." Donny nodded his head and followed Raph out to training feeling deeper in this mess than he wanted to be.

" why me?"


End file.
